Tracing Fate
by KrazyKalel
Summary: Avery is starting a new year at a new school. Parties, drugs, Alcohol, s3x, love,and drama no longer accepting oc's.
1. form

**Hello everyone, this is another OC story. Don't like, Don't read. Simple as that. Anyways, I will be accepting 4 of 5 OC's Both boys and girls. (there are always to manny girls, and not enough boys) :/ My other oc story, i probably will not continue it, i don't think anyone even remembers it. So Please send them through PM only please! I hope you enjoy this story. :)**

* * *

"Avery!" Kyle screams from outside. "Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

I rush to get dressed, throwing on random clothes, which was a fitted black tank top that read "In your hearts and your minds, we will never die, we are forever alive. When we continue going, one day at a time." in white, with a grey unzipped hooded jacket. regular skinny jeans, and white vans.

"Seriously Avery!" He yells again, along with the sound of his car horn.

I throw the hood over my head, and grab my backpack before slamming my bedroom door.

I run outside, and jump into his car. "Sorry, I woke up late."

He pulls out of my driveway and heads toward hell. I run my hand through my long choppy brown hair.

"Don't stress, I'm sure you'll like it here."

I was the first day of school, and I had just moved here this summer, so I don't even know anyone. The only person i've met is Kyle. "Sure." I reply dully.

Kyle grabs my hand with his only free hand. "You will, at least you know one person, right?" I smile. "Right."

He pulls up to his own senior parking spot right in front of the school. I pull my schedule out of my bag. We both get out of his car, and head towards the main enterance.

I sigh, as me and kyle go our seperate ways. Too bad we don't have every class together.

* * *

I know this isn't really necesary, but I wanted to do some of the canons schedules, so here they are :) **NEXT CHAPTER I WILL ADD YOURS ON THERE!**

**Kyle Brovfloski**

1st period _**Office help **__**with**** Priciple Victoria**_

2nd period _**Ap Phsyics**__** with Ms. Tacktit**_

3rd period _**Ap Calculus**__** with Mr. Kostedt**_

4th period _**Spanish 4 **__** with Ms. Garcia**_

5th period _**Engish 4 with Ms. Lee**_

6th period _**Debate ****with** **Mr. Daniell**_

7th period _**Goverment **_ _**with**_ _**Mr. Garrison**_

**Stan Marsh**

1st period _**Physics** **with**_ _**Ms. Servold**_

2nd period _**Goverment with**_ _**Mr. Garrison**_

3rd period _**PreAp English4 with **_ _**Mr. Machera**_

4th period _**Advanced choir with **_ _**Mr. Miller**_

5th period _**Guitar 4 with **_ _**Ms. Lee**_

6th period _**Calculus with**_ _**Mr. Kostedt**_

7th period _**Football with**_ _**Coach Robertson**_

**Avery Huntley(me)**

1st period _**Photography with**_ _** Ms. Cave**_

2nd period _**Ap Physics with **_ _**Ms. Tackitt**_

3rd period **_PreAp English4 with_** _**Mr. Machera**_

4th period _**Choir with**_ _**Mr. Miller**_

5th period _**Dance with **_ _**Ms. Bell**_

6th period _**Calculus with **_ _**Mr. Kostedt**_

7th period _**Government with**_ _** Mr. Garrison**_

**Wendy Testaburger**

1st period _**Physics with**_ _**Ms. Servold**_

2nd period _**Government with**_ _**Mr. Garrison**_

3rd period _**Ap Calculus with**_ _**Mr. Kostedt**_

4th period _**English 4 with**_ _**Ms. Lee**_

5th period _**Dance with **_ _**Ms. Bell**_

6th period _**Debate with**_ _**Mr. Daniell**_

7th period _**Cheer with**_ _**Coach Henry**_

**Eric Cartman**

1st period _**Photography with ms. Cave**_

2nd period _**Ap Physics with ms. Tackitt**_

3rd period _**Calculus with mr. Kostedt**_

4th period _**German with Mr. Bruns**_

5th period _**English 4 with ms. Lee**_

6th period _**Debate with mr. Daniell**_

7th period _**Government with me. Garrison**_

**Bebe Stevens**

1st period _**Photography with ms. Cave**_

2nd period _**Government with Mr. Garrison**_

3rd period _**Cosmetology with Ms. Wollar**_

4th period _**English 4 with **_

5th period _**Physics with Ms. Servold**_

6th period _**Calculus with Mr. Kostedt**_

7th period _**Cheer with Coach Henry**_

**Kenny Mccormick**

1st period _**Physics with Ms. Servold**_

2nd period _**Calculus with Mr. Kostedt**_

3rd period _**PreAp English4 with Mr. Machera**_

4th period _**spanish 4 with ms. Garcia**_

5th period _**Government with Mr. Garrison**_

6th period _**ROTC with Mr. Jefferson**_

7th period _**Weight lifting with coach Marcell**_

* * *

**Full name:Avery Faith huntley**

**Age:17**

**Birthday:April 21**

**Apperance:LOOK AT MY AVATAR! :) she has long choppy brown hair with swept bangs to the side. she has bright blue eyes with some brownish eyesshawdow, eyeliner arund the eyes, and mascara. she has a skinny/curvy figure, and is considered very attractive. she has a lip piercing with a black stud, and a small closed white gauge in both her ears.**

**Personality:Avery is a somewhat shy yet somewhat outgoing girl who spends most of her time singing and playing her keyboard in her room. she is very friendly, and can make anyone smile, just by smiling. she loves to laugh with her friends, and being able to get out of her house.**

**Outfit 1 (spring/summer): a flowy grey tank top that if you lift your arms up the slightest bit, your stomach will show. ripped black skinny jeans, with white vans, a single black fingerless glove on her right hand, and black beat headphones around her neck.**

**Outfit 2:(fall/winter): a fitted black tank top that says "In your hearts and your minds, we will never die, we are forever alive. When we continue going, one day at a time." in white, with an grey unzipped hooded jacket, that she sometime wears with the hood over her head. regular skinny jeans, and white vans.**

**Formal:A short faded pink strapless dress,with feather ruffles on the skirt part, a diamond belt around the waist, faded pink high heels, and a diamond necklace, and braclet**

**Party:a silver silk tank top with a black bow on the chest,with black skinny jeans and silver flats**

**Halloween:a minnie mouse costume. a fitted at the waist red dress with whit dots, a black belt on the waist, black flats with a red bow with white dots, black mouse ears with the same kind of bow.**

**Likes:singing, dancing, playing piano, music, taking pictures with her friends, reading, hanging out with friends.**

**Dislikes:bug, homophobes, and stupid people.**

**Talents:singing, piano, pictures and doing hair.**

**Non Talents:anything with numbers, cooking, drawing, and doing nails**

**Friends:Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, and oc's (Stan doesn't really notice her at first)**

**Enemies(and why): wendy because of something that happens in the story. and bebe because she is a bitch**

**Gay,Straight,or Bi?:she is bisexual**

**Crush(at least 3):Stan,kyle, or an oc. boy or girl.**

**Family/past:she was born and raised in texas with her mom melissa her dad paul and her older brother by five years logan. her parents are alcoholics and druggies so her brother played the role of the parent. he took care of her. when she was 10 her parents got a divorce and her dad moved to wisconsin and remairred to a 25 year old with four kids. she hasn't seen or heard from him since. her mom is now dating a guy named norman who abuses avery. her brother used to take care of her until he died in a car accident when avery was 14 logan was 19**

**Fears:death, being rejected, her mom's boyfriend, and being alone.**

**Do you work?:she works at a music store with stan.**

**Drive,Bus,or someone takes you to school/work?" she mostly walks, but sometimes gets a ride from kyle.**

**Any bad secrets?(if so, who all knows?):well she has a few, one of them is her being abused, she has never told anyone.**

**Flaws: she i insecure, she does drugs, and drinks,she sometime bites her nails, she cuts herself at times,and she can be a softy**

**What do you like best about yourself?:she likes her style, and she likes her voice, and her talent for piano.**

* * *

**NOW HERE IS YOURS.**

**Full name:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Apperance(you can use a picture, but please still make a description):**

**Personality:**

**Outfit 1 (spring/summer):**

**Outfit 2:(fall/winter):**

**Formal:**

**Party:**

**Halloween:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Non Talents:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies(and why):**

**Gay,Straight,or Bi?:**

**Crush(at least 3 and why):**

**Would your OC like to have a crush on my OC?(both boys and girls):**

**Family/past:**

**Fears:**

**Do you work?:**

**Drive,Bus,or someone takes you to school/work?"**

**Any bad secrets?(if so, who all knows?):**

**Flaws:**

**What do you like best about yourself?:**

**Do you like my OC?:**

**Anything else?:**

**School**

_**I will make your schedule.**_

_**remember, we're all seniors!**_

**What electives do you want to be in. (remember, You will have four regular classes, so you can only have three electives) :**

**Are you in any pre ap or ap classes? If so, what?:**

_**Try to have classes with some canons. I will try to put you in classes your friends and crush. **_

**Are you considered above average, average, or below average?**

**Are you a teachers pet, normal, or a trouble maker?:**

**Are you a jock, prep, nerd, outcast... Etc...?:**

**Anything else?:**

* * *

**So I hope you guys will send them in :) Well I'm going to go play Slender Man. That shit scares the crap out of me. LOL :)**


	2. Ch1 first day

_**These's are the accepted oc's! I was only going to add four, but These were all just amazing, I couldn't just not put them in the story. :)**_

_****__**Alice Valentine**_-_**1st photography**_,_**2nd ap physics**_,_**3rd ap calculus,**__**4th choir**_,_**5th english,**__**6th cosmo**_,_**7th government **_

_**Eliza Burgess- 1st photography,2nd physics,3rd calculus,4th theatre, 5th english 4,6th creative writing,7th government**_

_**Alexis Martinez- 1st office help, 2nd ap physics,3rd pre ap english 4,4th french,5th library aid,6th calculus,7th government**_

_** Sydney Benson-1st office help,2nd ap physics,3rd pre ap english,4th spanish,5th art,6th calculus,7th government**_

_**Analisa Aris-1st photography,2nd ap physics,3rd government,4th english 4,5th dance,6th calculus,7th cross country**_

_**Leonardo "Linny" Nelson-1st government,2nd ap physics,3rd pre ap english 4,4th german,5th art,6th calculus,7th football**_

_**Priscilla "PB" Bullou- **__**1st photography**_,_**2nd ap physics,3rd pre ap english,4th calculus,5th guitar.6th debate,7th government**_

* * *

_**First Period**_

_**Photography**_

_**Ms. Cave**_

_** August 23,2012**_

I walked into my first period class just a few seconds before the tardy bell rang. The class was full of people talking, laughing, and throwing paper balls across the classroom.I scope tthe classroom for an empy seat.

The only seat left was next to a group of girls giggling. I made my way over and took the open seat before someone else could. "Um, hey." One of the girls said. "Hi." I replied.

"I've never seen yoy here before, are you new or something?" Another one asks.

"Yeah, I just moved here in the summer."

"Cool, so what's your name?" the last one asks.

"I'm Avery." I reply. "Cool, I'm Alice, and this is Eliza and Analisa."

I smiled, looking over each of them.

Alice was fare skinned with long wavy blonde hair. She wore a black tank top that read 'Kiss Me' In white letters, and big red lips on the side, with a purple trench coat,grey skinny jeans, and black high tops.

Eliza had waist length dark brown hair with side bangs, and wore a black t-shirt that read 'Metal' on it in red letters. A black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans with red converse,red wristbands,and a studded braclet.

Analisa had a petite figure with light tan skin, and long wavy ombre hair. She wore a multi colored black, pink, and yellow stripped leggings, a pink boxy pullover sweater and uggs.

"Hey, can I see your schedule?" Alice aks. I smiled, handing her the paper. She smiled as she read over it. "you have me and Analisa second, me fourth, Analisa fifth,Analisa sixth, and me and Eliza seventh."

She handed the paper back. "You should it with us at lunch."

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**Second period**

**Ap Physics**

**Ms. Tackitt**

Second period was easier to find since I was walking with Alice, and Analisa.

I walked in and Imediatly started looking for Kyle. I spotted him talking , or morew like arguing with a chubby boy that I saw in my last class.

"Kyle!" I waved to him. He turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Avery, how are you liking the school so far?" I smiled. "It's pretty nice."

"Oh, hey ladies." Kyle said to the two.

"Hey Kyle, how do you know Avery?" Analisa asked bluhing a little bit at him. "She moved next door to me this summer." He replied. Analisa smiled and pulled me to a desk near her and Alice. In the opposite desk next to me, a boy sat down and smiled at me.

"Hey."

I replied with a "Hi."

He looks me over. "Your new aren't you?" I nodded with a small smile.

"What's your name?" He asks me. "Avery." I replied.

"Well, Avery, I'm Leonardo, but everyone calls me Linny."

Linny had a lean and built figure, with golden blonde hair cut short in the back and ides, but with long bangs swept to the side. He had a few cuts and bruises, and a charming wore a navy blue hoodie, grey skinny jeans, a black beanie, and black converse.

He smiled at me, and turned to awnser the chubby boy who was calling his name.

* * *

**Third period**

**Pre Ap Eglish IV**

**Mr. Machera**

I walked with Linny to third period. I looked around and took a seat near two people I had seen in my second period, and a blonde boy with a orange hoodie, who i didn't reconize. "well hello there." The blonde boy said looking me up and down.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"Hey, arent you in our second period?" The girl asked pointing toward herself and the other boy sitting beside her.

I nod. "Yeah, I think so."

"Oh," he says."Well, I'm Sydney, and this is my best friend Alexis, and our perverted friend Kenny." Kenny winked as she said her name. "You know it." I look the two best friend over.

Sydney had long jet black hair swept into a pony tail with a ide fringe. Dark rimmed glasses, and braces. She wore a oversized black sweater, grey kinny jeans, and black Doc Martens.

Alexis had a bony figure with jet black hair swept to one side with just a bit of 'jut got out of bed' look to it. He wore a red and blue button up plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up,ripped black skinny jeans, a dark grey beanie, and a worn out black seater that lay on hi desk.

"So, ever been with a blonde guy before?" He said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at his pervertedness.

* * *

**Fourth period**

**Choir**

**Mr. Miller**

I walked outside ans into the performing arts building. Alice ran toward me a soon as walk walked through the choir doors. "Hey Avery," She said with a smile. "I want you to meet someone." She pulled me over to a cute guy who I've seen in my third period class.

"Avery, this is Stan,Stan, this is Avery. Avery is going to eat lunch with us." Stan smiled. "Hey, your the girl yle was talking about all summer." I smiled.

"He told me you were pretty, but I didn't know he mean't this pretty." I blushed. Stan laughs. "It's nice to meet you Avery." I smiled wider, and alice pulled me to the side.

"Aww, he likes you." I blushed even more. "you know, stan' single. for now." She states.

"For now?" I ask.

"Yeah, him and his ex girlfriend are always breaking up, and getting back together."

"Oh."

"But you could change that." he say with a smile.

"What?"

"You should date him, you two would make a cute couple." She smiles wider.

"I don't even know him that much, and I'm not really looking for someone to date right now." I turn to look at him, when I catch him staring at me. He quickly turns and starts to talk to a guy next to him.

I blush deeper.

* * *

**Lunch**

I grabed my plate, and followed Alice to a huge table filled with people.

Alice pulled me down to a seat in front of Stan, and Kyle. I smiled at the both of them. "Everyone, I know alot of you already met her, but thi is Avery." Alice says. Everyone greets me.

"You know what I don't get?" Stan says to Kyle, but loud enough to where I can hear. "What?" Kyle asks confused as to where he was going with this.

"I don't get how avery moved here in the summer, and you talked so much about her, but yet you never introduced her to me." Stan says with a smile.

I smiled back awkwardly. and continued to eat my lunch.

* * *

**Fifth period**

**Dance**

**Ms. Bell**

I followed Analisa to the locker room to change for dance.

I pulled out a pair of black tennis shoes, baggy grey sweat pants, and a hort tight black tank top that showed the belly button.

I got dressed and pulled my hair into a quick pony tail with my bangs still in my face,before heading out of the locker room.

As I walked toward a spot by Analisa, a girl with long black hair bumped into me. "Watch where you going." She said walking away from me. "God, what's her problem?" I ask Analisa as I got on the wooden floor to stretch.

"Who? Wendy? She's just a bitch." She replied.

I laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know why stan would want to keep getting with her."

My eyes widen. "Wait, that's Stan's ex?"

She nodded her head. "Yep."

I looked over toward Wendy, ahe looked over at me a rolled her eyes.

"I don't think he likes me all too much."

* * *

**Sixth period**

**Calculus**

**Mr. Kostedt**

I found my way to calculus, dreading that hour. I had heard that Mr. Kostedt's class was very hard to pass. I walke in and took a seat next to a girl with curly blonde hair. "Hi." I said with a smile.

"Hey." she replied dully.

I turned to see Stan sitting beside me. He smiles and turns in his seat to face me. "Well, well, well. We meet again Avery."

I smiled. "I guess so."

He kept staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I met your ex last period," I said starting to get more comortable with him. "I don't think she likes me all too much."

Stan laughs. "She's just that way." I turned to see the blonde girl roll her eyes at me.

I slightly pointed at her. "I don't think she likes me either." I whisper.

"Oh, don't worry about Bebe. She's harmless, just talks alot of shit. She's Wendy's best friend." He says still smiling at me.

I smile back.

* * *

**seventh period**

**Government**

**Mr. Garrison**

I saw Kyle as I entered my last period class. " Hey kyle."

He turned and smiled at me. "Hey Avery."

I take a seat In the back next to him, and this girl sitting in the back corner of the class who I've seen sitting in the back in my first, second, and third period classes.

She looked over at me a I smiled. "Hi."

She nods her head. "Hey." She says quietly. "I'm Avery." She looks me up and down. "priscilla." She says leaning her head on her hand.

I look Priscilla over.

She had a lanky figure with light brown hair with black bangs across her eyebrows. she wore a grey hoodie with dark blue skinny jeans and black ankle boots with a blue flat rim baseball cap with her hood over it.

She looked away from me, and started to bit her nails.

I brought my attention back to kyle.

* * *

**After school...**

Kyle open my side door for me as a got in.

"So, do you like it here?" He asks as he got on his side.

"yeah, I think I'll like it here," I said. "Exept for Wendy and Bebe."

"Oh," Kyle laughs. "You met them?" "Yeah." I replied. He laughs more. "That sucks." I smile at him. "Yeah, It does."

"so..." He says as he finally gets on the road. "What do you think about Stan?" I blush. "Um, he's ineresting. He's very sweet." Kyle laughs. "It's okay. I know you like him. You blushed pretty much the enitre time at lunch."

I smile. "Yeah, I guess."

"I'm gonna warn you though, Wendy is very protective over him. She's very jealous, and she will do some crazy things if you get with him."

I run my hands through my hair. "So, Stan told me that you called me pretty." I say with a goofy smile.

Kyle laughs. "Just go home." He says as he pulls into his driveway.

We both get out of the car. I wave bye as I walk next door to my house.

I unlock the front door, and run upstairs before my step dad saw that I was home. I drop my backpack to the ground, and sat down on my bed.

After a few moments there is a knock at my door. "Avery, get your stupid little ass out here and get to work." Norman yelled from the other side. I rolled my eyes, and open the door.I walked past his glare, and walked downstairs.

"Hi mom." I said as I saw my mom take a seat on the old couch. "H-hi honey!" My mom Melissa replied before taking a puff of the weed in her hand.

Norman grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. "Did I say stop and talk to your dumbass mom? No! I said to get...to...work!" He walks out of the kitchen, and I here him start yelling at my mom.

I sigh.

* * *

**So how was it? Did you like it? Please review, favorite, and all that jazz :D**


	3. Wicked party

**well, heres the next chapter! I really hope you guys and girls enjoy! :)**

* * *

four o'clock. four o'clock in the firetrucking morning! Why do they have to be fighting at four o'clock in the morning? I sigh as I grab my Ipod, and turn the volume up trying to drown the sound out.

It doesn't help much though. I toss and turn, but I can't sleep.

I wonder if Kyle and his family can hear them.

Kyle.

I kick the covers off of me and walk over to my window. Of course his curtains were closed.

I open up my window and climb out to the small ledge. Why did this house have to be two stories? I grabbed onto the edges of the window and slowly made my way down. I hopped down and made my way to Kyle's window. Kyle had a tree right next to it, so it would be easy to get up there.

After I climbed the tree, I knocked on his window lightly.

No answer.

I knocked louder.

I suddenly heard a bang, and footsteps. Kyle peeked out, seeing me he sighed and open the window. "What the hell are you doing here Avery? It's four thirty in the morning."

I shrugged and made my way in. "What, I can't see my best friend?"

"Not at four thirty in the morning." He replied dully.

I looked at him. "Can I stay here tonight?"

He groaned. "No, my mom might come in here. You know how she is, she'll think something else." He softly pushed me back to the window.

"Come on, your mom loves me."

"I don't care." He stated.

"Please."

"No!"

I looked at him, then rolled my eyes. "Fine, since you don't care about your best friend, I'll go." I sadly started to climb out the window.

"God dammit." He muttered. "Fine."

I stepped back in smiling. "Thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "You know, your more annoying then Cartman sometimes."

"Love you too Kyle." I replied while getting into his bed.

* * *

I walked into my first period class seeing Alice, Eliza, and Analisa already in there seats.

"Hey." I waved to them as I took my seat. "Hey Avery," Eliza replied. "Did you here about Linny's party this friday?" I shook my head. "No."

She smiled. "Well, everyone's invited and we were wondering if you wanted to go."

"Yeah, It'll be fun. It'll be a great way for you too get to know more people." Analisa says

"And Stan's gonna be there." Alice chimes.

I shake my head. "I don't know."

"Wait. You like Stan? Awww, that's so cute." Eliza says. "Oh come on Avery, please." Alice pleads. I smile. "Fine, I'll go."

* * *

Third period came, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of Stan. He was just sitting there, doing nothing and I found it really hot. Kenny sat down right in front of my view and smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"

I smiled. "Hi Kenny."

I tried listen to Mr. Machera's lectures about apostrophes and the importance of them, but I just kept staring at Stan. Stan suddenly turned his head to me and smiled. I blushed, and quickly turned my attention back to the teacher.

Fuck this stupid crush.

* * *

Friday came by fast, and everyone at school was stoked about Linny's party because apparently he planned the best parties, with booze, and everything else. Everyone was going to be there, and I had to find something to where. I couldn't just show up in what I wore to school.

I searched through my closet until I found the perfect outfit and stuffed that, and other things that I needed into my school bag, before heading out the door to Kyle's. I couldn't get ready at my house without it looking suspicious to Norman.

Kyle opened the door, wearing the same orange jacket like he always wore. "Really?" Was the first thing I said to him as I made my way to his bathroom. He stood on the other side waiting on me.

"What? I'm not a girl, so I don't need to dress up." I slipped my clothes on before opening the door. I was wearing a faded pink colored blouse with light silver designs on it, tucked loosely under a pair of grey skinny jeans, with flat black knee-high boots.

"Nice," Kyle said observing me. "Now are you done?"

I laughed. "No, I still have to do my hair."

It took me about thirty minutes to curl my hair. "Finally." Kyle said as I walked out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes, and smiled. "Oh shut up."

* * *

We walked toward Linny's doors, hearing loud music roaring through them.

As I walked in, I started looking around for anyone I knew.

Right away I spotted Linny talking to Cartman. I also spotted Sydney and Alexis standing and talking near the corner with some goth kids.

"God I hate parties." Kyle said as he examined the room full of laughing drunk teenagers. I smiled. "Don't be so negative Kyle, just try to have fun."

I part from Kyle, and head into the kitchen where all the booze were held. I grab a cup and fill it up. I take the first sip and let the sour taste slide down my throat. "Oh, hey Avery." Linny says as he enters the kitchen.

I smile. "Hey."

"So, what do you think about this party? I love throwing them." He asks with a smile. I look around the room. "It's wicked." I finish off the drink and fill it back up.

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V. 9:56 PM**

I stood next to Sydney as I talked with Red Goth. I couldn't help but smile when I was with him, he was very mysterious and quiet, and it made him very attractive. He just stood there with his legs crossed, leaning on the wall next to the fireplace.

I shook my head when Sydney called my name. "Huh?"

Sydney sighed. "I said I'm going out for a smoke, do you want to come?" I shook my head again. "No thanks." She shrugged and left with the other leaving me here alone with Red Goth.

I stared at him as he took a sip of his drink. He stared right back at me. I turned my attention away from him and looked down at me shoes. "You're quiet." He spoke. I nodded. "Um, yeah."

He nodded back in return before taking another long sip.

* * *

**Priscilla's P.O.V. 10:15 PM**

I walked outside feeling the coldness sting my cheeks. I pulled out a pack and my lighter and lit one up. Why did I decide to come? Maybe It was because I knew that Avery would be there, and for some odd reason I wanted to be near her.

I don't know why, but the second I saw her, I wanted to be near her, though I didn't show that of course, but she just seems so sweet, and I think she's a beautiful girl. I blew out a few shapes as Red walked out.

She smiled as soon as she saw me. "Hi." I nodded slightly. "Hey."

"Hey, can I have one?" Red asked pointing toward the pack in my hand. I nodded and pulled one out.

"Thanks," She said as she lit it up and took a puff.

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V. 10:22 PM**

I walked down the hallway, making my way toward the bathroom. I can admit I was a little buzzed, but I couldn't get drunk because I had to drive home.

I opened the bathroom door but before I could close it Wendy stops the door with her hand. "Hey, baby." She says with a smile. "Don't call me that Wendy." I stated. She pouts. "Why not baby?" she walks over to me grabbing my waist.

"Wendy I really have pee." I said moving her hands away from me.

She frowned at me. "Do you not love me anymore Stan?" I sighed. "I don't know Wendy, I just don't know anymore. Now can you please go so I can take a piss?"

She rolled her eyes before walking toward the door. "You know Stan, We'll end up together again, we always do."

I quickly shut the door in her face and unzipped my pants. "Fucking finally."

* * *

**Analisa's P.O.V. 10:22 PM**

I see Stan walk into the bathroom, followed by Wendy. "Are you fucking serious?" I asked myself before walking down the stairs. I catch Kyle walking around aimlessly.

"Um, hey Kyle." He turns around and smiles at me. "Oh, Hey Analisa."

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. I shrugged. "I guess, you?" He laughed. "Ha, no. I hate parties."

I smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"But, It's better now that I'm talking to a very pretty girl." He smiles at me. I blush and smile back. "You think I'm pretty?" He nods, still smiling. "Of course."

* * *

**Linny's P.O.V. 10:45 PM**

I looked around at my accomplishment.I loved it when my parties were amazing, and so far it was. "HI sweetie." I hear a preppy voice say. I rolled my eyes before turning around. "Hi Bebe." She smiled at me and I could tell she was drunk.

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to her.

"God Bebe, stop." I said as I lightly pushed her off of me. She frowned. "What's wrong Linny baby?" She said as she followed me throughout the house. "God, leave me the fuck alone."

I suddenly hear Cartmans voice next to me. "Yeah bitch, leave him alone." She rolled her eyes. "Your such an asshole Cartman." She turns and walks away. I smiled. "Thanks dude."

Cartman just smiles. "Whatever."

* * *

**Sydney's P.O.V. 10:57 PM**

I walked back in looking for Alexis. As I was searching through the crowd, I ran into Clyde. "Oh, hey Sydney." He said with a smile. "Umm hi Clyde." I replied.

"So," He said looking my up and down. "You look good."

I blushed. "Thanks, you too." Clyde just smiles, staring at me with those gorgeous shocolate brown eyes.

He just kept staring at me making me slightly uncomfortable. "Um, have you seen Linny around anywhere?" I asked. "Nope," He replies quickly. "Hey, do you want to go upstairs and talk, it's getting kind of loud down here." He asks holding out his hand. I nod and take it.

He takes me upstairs and into what looked like Linny's room and closes the door.

* * *

**Eliza's P.O.V. 11:08 PM**

"So, are you having fun?" Kenny yells to me.

"What?" I asked leaning closer to him. The party had gotten pretty loud and It was very hard to hear, that with the mix of me and Kenny being pretty drunk.

"I said, are you having fun!" He says louder. I snicker. "I can't hear you!" He smiles. "Do you want to go upstairs?" "What?"

"Do you want to go upstairs so we can talk?" He asks again. I nod and he grabs my hand leading me up the stairs to a random bedroom. He shut the door and sat down on the bed patting the spot next to him. I take the spot.

"Thats better." He says. I smile. "Yeah. I..." Kenny's lips suddenly come into contact with mine. at first I tried to push him away, but then I let him continue to kiss me. Maybe it was because I was drunk, but it just felt right.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V. 11:21 PM**

I stood with Craig in the kitchen as we drank and talked about the most random things.

"eww I hate clowns, they scare me." I say to him. "Eww I hate clowns,they scare me." I hear a voice mimick me. Craig and I both turn around to see Cartman standing there. I roll my eyes. "Go away Cartman."

"Go away Cartman." He repeats in a high pitched voice. Craig butts in. "Dude seriously, leave her alone, go be an asshole somewhere else." Cartman rolls his eyes. "Stop defending your snobby little rich bitch Craig."

"Shut up!" I yell. Craig Pushes him. "fuck off dude."

Cartman just laughs. "Whatever." Craig flips him off and walks back to me. "Sorry about that, he's just an asshole."

"Oh I know, thanks for sticking up for me."

He smiles. "Of course."

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V. 11:46 PM**

I worry as I search for Avery. I haven't seen her at all, and she said she needed to be back before midnight.

"Avery!" I called as i looked thoughout the whole house. "Hey Stan!" I called as I saw Stan walk in from the backyard. "Yeah dude?" He asked coming toward me. "Have you seen Avery?"

He looks around. "No, why?"

"Because." I stated. "I haven't seen her since the party started, and she said she needed to be home before midnight."

Stan helped me search the whole house before we found Avery In the bathroom. She was sitting down against the wall with her head on her knees. "Oh fuck dude." I said as I tried to wake her up.

As soon as I touched her shoulder she looked up. "Oh hey Kyle." she said with a smile. With the help of Stan, I lifted her up and helped her walk. Stan laughs as we bring her down the stairs."Dude, maybe you shouldn't let her have any alcohol."

"Ha ha ha, very funny," I say starting to get mad. "Just help me put her in my car."

Stan followed me as I drove Avery home.

I parked in front of her house. Stan soon followed. "Oh shit." I say looking at the house. "What?" Stan asks.

"Fuck, her family's awake."

"So..." Stan says opening Avery's door."

"Well, Avery said that they didn't know she was going to a party, so we can't bring her home, they'll know she's drunk." I say pulling at my hair.

Stan shrugs. "Well then let her stay at your house again."

I roll my eyes. I can't, you know how my mom is. It might be bad if she found Avery sleeping in my bed, but it would be so much worse if she found a drunk Avery sleeping in my bed."

"Um, maybe she can stay at my place." He said slowly.

I look at him.

* * *

**I know not much happened, but i'm on writers block at the moment. oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**anyways...**

**you're cute and i'll see you next time. BYE! :D**


	4. Hangovers,Coffee, and One Republic

**Hello eveyone, I'msorry it's been awhile. I'll be honest,I've just been lazy. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D and please review!**

**I do not own south park or Feel Again they belong to their rightful owners :)**

* * *

**Avery's P.O.V.**

I parted my eyes slightly, letting the sunlight burn my eyes. My head was throbbing and my throat was dry and sore.

I turned in the bed and opened my eyes. "Good morning sleepy head." Stan said smiling at me. I screames and jumped out of the bed. "What the hell?!" I look around, this wasn't my room. "Wh-what?..."

Stan laughs. "you're at my house. You got really drunk last night so I went with Kyle to take you home, but your parents were awake and Kyle couldn't let you stay at his house, so I brought you here." My mouth was open and my eyes went wide.

I looked down at myself. I wasn't in the same clothing I was in last night, instead I was wearing blue basketball shorts and a baggy black t-shirt. "Whay am I wearing your clothes?" I ask him.

Stan just smiles at me. "I figured that you wouldn't want to sleep in your clothes so I let you wear some of mine." I look down again, then back up at him. "You dressed me last night?!"

Stan laughs and walks over to me. "No, I just gave you the clothes, you dressed yourself." I sigh from relief. "Although, you did change in front of me." He says with a smile.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I looked away." My body felt hot.

I looked at the time, then looked around for my clothes. Stan sighed and grabs my hand. "Don't go home yet." I look at him as I held my shirt in my hand. "I have to, Norman will kill me if I don't go home soon."

He tightens his grip on my wrist. "You can't even spare an hour or two?" He asks.

I look around the room awkwardly.

* * *

**Eliza's P.O.V.**

I stretch as I slowly open my eyes. I let them slowly adjust to the light before slowly turning my head over to see a shirtless Kenny sleeping next to me.

My eyes go wide. "What the hell happened last night?" I look down to see that I was wearing Kenny's shirt. "Oh my god," I whisper. "Did we?" I slowly lift up the covers slightly and quickly drop it.

"Oh my god he's naked!" I say before jumping out of the bed. I quickly search for all my clothing and slipping them on before running out of the room and down the stairs. There were a few people still passed out on the couch and on the floor, one person was even passed out on the dining table.

I shake as I open the front door and walk out.

"I can't belive we did that!?" I say to myself. I rub my temples with my fingers as I made my way back to my house.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I shut my alarm off and looked at the time. I laid there for a moment before my eyes widened. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I say as I pushed the covers off of me and quickly got dressed. "I'm gonna be so late!"

I quickly brush my hair into a pony tail and grab my keys before heading out the door.

I run into the shop and check myself in. "You're late." I turn around to see the manager standing behind me. "I know, I..." He just laughs. "Loosen up Alice." He says with a smile. I smile back and walk over to the front.

open the cash register and take out fifty cents. "Thank you sir, have a nice day." I say with a smile as I hand the stanger his hange back. After he walks out with his icecream I see Craig walk in, with an unkown girl.

"What?" I ask myself as I see him sit down with her and throw his arm around waist. The smile I was wearing turned into a frown.

I watch in sadness and anger as Craig kissed the stranger. I close my eyes and shake my head. "Shit." I walk back into the kitchen ignoring the customers waiting in line.

* * *

**Linny's P.O.V.**

"Dude, last night was pretty aweome." I say ot Alexis as he walks from the back. I really like working here at Tweeks and bros. coffee shop, I love being around all the customers.

Alexis just nods.

"I can't belive so many people are still passed out at my house." I say with a snicker. "What did you think about it Tweek?" I ask as he pops out from the back. "AGHH." He twitches. "Hopefully no o-one s-steals your s-stuff. AGHH!"

I smile. "I'm not worried." I spot Token and Nichole as they walk in. "Sup Token, Nichole." They both smile. "Sup," Token says. "Your party was wicked last night dude." I smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah, It seems like almost everyone is here today." Token states looking around. "Yeah," I say. "Hangovers." Token laughs. "Oh hey, Cartman was wanting to know where you were." He says.

"Really? I thought he knew I was working." I ask.

Token shrugs. "Well he wanted to talk to you about something, he said it was important." I watch as Token and nichole sit down with there coffee.

what the hell does Cartman want to talk about?

* * *

**Analisa's P.O.V.**

I run along the concrete path around Starks Pond. I love running, It clears my head and makes me feel more energetic. I stop to catch my breath. I look over toward the basketball court and see Kyle shooting hoops alone.

I smile and run toward him. "Hey." I say startling him. "Oh, hey Analisa," He says with a smile. "What are you doing here?" He asks. I laugh and looke down at my outfit. "I'm running."

Kyle blushes. "oh right, duh." He smiles again. "do you want to try?" I smile before stealing the ball from his hands and bouncing it. I swich hands before he can grab it. I pick up the ball and start to run with it.

"you can't do that, that's traveling." Kyle says as he grabs me from behined. We both laugh as he lifts me by the waist off the ground. During the moment of it all Kyle grabs my face and presses his lips against mine.

I drop the ball and wrap my arms around his neck pushing deeper into the kiss.

* * *

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

I take a sip of my coffee as I sat in my booth. I waited to Alexis to come back to talk with me. I finished my cup and take out a black sheet of paper and a pencil and begin to write.

I lift my head up as a figure sits down across from me. "Sup pretty lady." Clyde says with a smile. I push my glasses back up. "Hey Clyde." For a few moments there is only silence between us.

"What are you writing?" He speaks up. "Words." I reply smartly. Clyde laughs. "I know that, but what kind of words?" I smile, "Just words." Clyde takes my hand making me drop my pencil.

"Do you like movies?" He asks. I nod. "Um yeah?"

He smiles wide. "Great, how about I take you to see one tonight?" I blush slightly. "I, u-um okay."

* * *

**Priscilla's P.O.V.**

I get out of my black and cream colored station wagon and make my way to the malls doors. I walk into the small clothing shop and check myself in. I take my spot infront of the cash register.

A few hours of working with little activity. I yawn before watching one out of the two only girls that I did not want to see walk in. "Oh god." I whisper to myself.

The blonde looks around for a few minutes before spotting me. "Eww, I didn't know you worked here." She says with a disgusted look on her face. I roll my eyes. "Oh shut the fuck up Bebe."

Bebe just rolls her eyes. "You won't come out behind that counter and come over here and say anything will you?" My face gets red from anger. "Fuck you!" I say as I walk out from behind the counter.

Bebe just laughs. "God you so retarted, why don't you jut go be a freak somewhere else?" Getting angrier I push her down and watch her land on her ass. Bebe just gets up and smiles.

"Uh um." I turn around to see the manager standing behind me with her arms crossed and a pissed off expression on her face.

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I prop my head up with my hand. I look up as I hear the small bell chime singnaling someone had just walked in. Red goth and the other followed him as they walked and sat downat a booth.

I stared at him until Linny came up behind me. "Hey,can you take that one?" I nod and nervously walk over to the group. I take a deep breath before speaking. "What can I get for you today?"

they all mummbled their order one at a time until I got to Red Goth. "I want an Iced coffee." I smiled to myself. He likes Iced coffee too.

"Sure thing." I reply nervously. As I start to walk off Red Goth stops me. "Hey, you were at Linny's party huh conformist?" I nod a reply back. "That party was so conformist." Tall Goth interupted.

I walk off and hand in their orders.

I look back to see Red Goth looking back at me, completly ingnoring his 'friends'.

* * *

**Avery's P.O.V.**

I look out the window as life passes through the window, sighing. "Can you please tell me where we're going." I plead. Stan just laughs. "You'll see." He started singing along with the radio as he tapped the steering wheel with his left hand, while the right hand gently gripped on the gear shifter.

"It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face, I've been eveywhere and back trying to replace everything that I had till my feet went numb praying like a fool thats been on the run." I smile as he sings along.

"Hearts still beating but it's not working, It's like a million dollar phone that just can't ring, I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing yeah, my heart is numb."

He smiles and motions for me to join. I blush slightly. "No, It's okay."

"But with you, i feel again. Yeha with you, I feel again. Yeah. Oooh ooh ooh whoo ooh ooh." I laugh as he grabs my wrist and grips it tight in a playful way.

"I'm feeling better, since you know me, I was a lonley soul but thats the old me." He pulls at my wrist for me to join. I roll my eyes with a smile and give in.

"It's been a long time comming sinceI've seen your face, I've been eveywhere and back trying to replace everything that I broke till my feet went numb praying like a fool that just shot a gun. Hearts still beating but it's not working, It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing, I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing oh, my heart is numb."

We kept singing along with the lyrics as he drove down a dirt path up a small mountain. I looked around confused but I kept singing along with Stan.

I sang the background as Stan sang the lead. "But with you (I'm feeling better, since you know me.) I feel again. (I was a lonely soul but thats the old me.) Yeah with you (I'm feeling better, since you know me.) I can feel again. (I was a lonely soul.)

Stan tapped me to sing alone. I took a deep breath and went for it. "Oooh ooh ooh whoo ooh ooh!" Stan looked at me with wide eyes as he joined in. "I'm feeling better, since you know me, I was a lonley soul but thats the old me."

"A little wiser now from what you show me. yeah, I feel again, feel again. Oooh ooh ooh whoo ooh ooh."

I laugh as the song ends. Stan just sits there starring at me. "What?"

He doesn't awnser. I look a head just in time to see that he had drifted to the left lane. I quickly jerk the sterring wheel before we hit the car coming toward us. Stan shakes his head and concentrates back on the road.

"Sorry, it's just that, you are a really good singer, I mean we're both in choir, but holy shit." I shake my head. "Thanks but no." Stan smiles. "You should seriously try out to sing at the revue show at the end of the semester."

I shake my head. "I don't know, maybe." I again fix my gaze out the window as we climbed up the steep mountain. "seriously, where are we going?"

"Like I said, you'll see."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Yes? No? please review, favorite, and all that jazz.**

**well anyways. YOUR CUTE AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! BYE! :D **


	5. Secrets revealed and love seeking

**Well hello readers! :D I really hope you like this chapter and I apologize in advance if some parts are too mushy for you. :) Well, I hope you like it anyways and please review! :)**

**Ps. I really love writing this story, all your OC's are just plain AMAZING! It makes this girl smile :) I really hope I will be able to use you in future OC stories.**

**Pps. Sorry about my french, I'm not good at all and had to use a translator, so I don't know if it's right. and also for those that don't know french or if it's wrong then I'm saying... Stupid mother fucker can go suck a cock, and that bitch Bebe better watch her ugly motherfucking back. And also, That stupid pig is gonna get her fugly ass kicked. And also, Don't you ever come near me again you stupid motherfucker. I'm going to beat you ungly face in you piece of shit. and lastly that bitch. :)**

**Ppps...FIRETRUCK! XD**

* * *

**Avery's P.O.V.**

I started to get nervous as we edged through the steep curves creeping closer to the peak of the mountain. I started to pick at my nails in anticipation for what was to come when we reached our destination. After we came to the top, Stan slowly stopped close to the edge and turned off the engine.

"Well, here we are." He said with a big smile planted on his face.

I looked ahead of me where I could see all the snow-covered trees tracing along the hills and mountains. It was the most exquisite and breath-taking view I have ever seen. It was as if this had come out of some romance movie. It was still pretty early, so the sun was just over the peak of the horizon.

I tried to keep my breath as I watched some birds dance around in the sky.

Stan saw my gaze and smiled sweetly. "It's amazing isn't it?"

"Ho-I-I..." I tried to unscramble my words. Stan looked at me as I tore my gaze away from the view. "I come here a lot to think, It feels calm here you know?" I nod my head as a response. "Yeah, It's so peaceful looking."

Stan kept smiling softly. "You know, I've never told anyone about me going to this spot until now." I felt a smile creep on my face. "Really?"

Stan nods keeping his soft smile on his face.

"Thanks."

Stan opens his side door and steps out letting all the chilly mountain air rush through. He walks over to my side and opens the door. "Come on." he says almost whisper like. I slowly unbuckle my seatbelt with confusion.

* * *

**Eliza's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I slowly over to the front door. The person, whoever it is going to get some mouth from me if they don't stop banging on the door. I rubbed my temples and flung the door open.

"What the hell do you want?" I say as it opens. I look up to see Kenny standing there, his hand still up in the air from knocking on the door. "Hey." He states quietly. "Oh, hi Kenny." I reply quickly looking at the mirror beside the door. I was wearing my pajamas, my makeup was smeared a little from rubbing my eyes, and my hair was in a messy bun.

I quickly try to fix my hair. "So, what are you doing here?" Kenny sighs. "I wanted to talk about what happened." I gulp. The last thing I wanted to talk about was this. It would be awkward and I didn't want to deal with that.

"O-okay."

Kenny looks around and sighs."Not here though." He sates as he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to his truck. "Where are we going?" I ask him before I sit myself on the passenger side.

"Somewhere where we can talk." He said with a small smile.

He pulls out of the driveway and down the street. The car ride was silent and the most awkward thing I have ever experienced in my whole life. I didn't know what was going on, but I sighed and went along with it.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes as I stood behind the counter and watched as Craig kissed the unknown girl over and over. Getting angrier and angrier by the second I slowly walked over toward their booth. Craig looked up at me as i stood over him with my hands on my hips.

"Oh, hey Alice." Craig greeted nervously as he slowly took his hands away from the other girl.

I put on a fake smile as I looked at the girl.

"Well hello, and you are?" The girl smiled back. "I'm Lauren."

I smiled and turned my attention back to Craig. "So are you two friends?" Before Craig could answer Lauren interrupts. "Oh no, we're dating." I tried to keep my smile. "Oh, dating. Well isn't that lovely."

Craig still looked nervous. "Um yeah."

"So what can I get you two love birds today?" I asked. Lauren smiled. "I'll have a banana split please."

I wrote her order down and turned to Craig. "And you Craig?" He looked around confused and nervous. "Um, just a Vanilla smoothie." I faked a big smile. "Great, I'll be out with your order in just a few."

A few minutes later I walked back out with their order. I handed the girl her banana split and turned to Craig. "Can I tell you something?"

Craig nodded. "Um, sure." My smile faded, and I took his smoothie and poured it on his head.

"You're an asshole." I said before walking back to the kitchen.

* * *

**Linny's P.O.V.**

At my lunch break I walked down town to Eric's house still confused to why he didn't just come over to Tweek and Bros. coffee shop to talk to me. I slowly made my way to his front door and knocked.

I stood out in the cold for what seemed like forever before the blue wooden door flew open. "Hey Linny." Eric said with a smirk. "Hey Eric, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, come in." He said as he pulled me out of the cold. He shut the door behind him and locked it. "W-what did you want to talk about?"

Eric just smiled slightly. "I want you to confess." I look around confused. "What?"

"You know exactly what I mean Linny, I want you to confess to me." Eric says getting slightly annoyed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you high or something?" I ask him.

Eric just rolls his eyes. "Dude, I already know, so just admit it." I pull at my hair in frustration. "I don't know what the hell your talking about!" Eric yells twice a loud. "I know you like guys!" My body becomes still and my eyes go wide. "W-what?"

Eric sighs. "I know you like guys Linny." I take a step backwards. "I-I do not..."

"Look, there's no need to deny it okay?" Eric stresses.

"H-how did you find out?" I ask him still in shock. "Dude, it's pretty fucking obvious. You can get pretty much any girl at this school, but yet you don't even try." I swallow before speaking. "Please Eric, don't tell anyone. Especially my dad."

Eric runs his hands through his hair. "Dude, don't worry. I won't." I sigh. "Thank you Eric. It means a lot to me." Eric smiles. "No problem, just as long as you can keep my secret."

"What? What's you secret?" I ask him.

Eric staggers his breath before walking closer to me. "you'll see."

Eric grabs my face suddenly and lowers his lips to mine.

* * *

**Analisa's P.O.V.**  
We walked along the sidewalk side by side. neither of us spoke a word as we walked through the quiet neighborhood. My smile faded as we reached my house. I could hear Kyle sigh as we stood there. "D-do you want to come in?" I speak softly.

Kyle smiled. "Yeah." I took his hand and led him through the front doors and into my bedroom. My heart was beating as I shut my door, and faced Kyle. A huge smile planted on his face. "So this is your room." He stated while looking around.

I nod. "Yeah, sorry about the mess." Kyle shook his head and kept looking around until something caught his eye. He walked over to my dresser and picked up a small plastic Menorah. He suddenly smiled. "Your jewish?"

I laughed. "Part."

Kyle just smiled and walked over to her. "I like your room."

I flinched a little as Kyle grabbed my shoulders and gently sat me down next to him on my bed. "I really like you Analisa." Kyle stated. I start to blush. "I like you too."

Kyle smiled. "I've liked you for a really long time, I'm jut not that good at being all romantic and feelings and all the stuff." I smiled. "Your doing pretty good for a first timer." Kyle just laughs. "I hope so, otherwise I'm just gonna look like a complete idiot to you."

I shook my head. "Not at all." Kyle smiled and scooted closer to me. He Laid his hand on mine and took at light grip on it.

Without a word Kyle grabbed my face and looked me in the eyes. I licked my lips in anticipation. He lightly and suddenly pressed his dry lips against mine. I closed my eyes and smiled into the kiss with a deep sigh.

* * *

**Priscilla's P.O.V.**

I flip Bebe off as I followed the manager to the back. He turns around to face me with a huge frown on his face. "What the hell were you thinking Priscilla? Why would you cause a big scene in the store just because of your personal problems?" He yelled. I just rolled my eyes. "She was being a bitch, so I was gonna take care of that."

The manager grunted. "I am so sick of your attitude Priscilla, all you ever do is skip work or sneak outside to smoke, I'm done with it." Gettign angry I start to crack my knuckles. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"I'm saying to turn in your name tag, I'm done with you." He stated with anger. I roll my eyes as I unpinned my name tag and threw it at him. "There's your stupid name tag fucker!" I yelled before walking out of the back.

"Le baiseur de mère stupide peut aller sucent un coq, et cette femelle Bebe meilleur observent son dos motherfucking laid!" I yelled in French as I looked around for the missing whore.

"Where is that bitch at?" I asked myself as I walked out of the mall. I looked around more before seeing the frizzy blonde haired girl walking to her car. I walked over to her cursing more in french.

"Que le porc stupide va obtenir son fugly âne donné un coup de pied." Bebe turns around to see me walking toward her. "What the fuck does your ugly ass want?"

I rolled my eyes before getting in her face. "Don't vous venez jamais près de moi encore vous enculé stupide. Je vais vous battre ungly visage dans vous morceau de merde!"

Bebe looks around confused. "I have no idea what the fuck your saying."

I rolled my eyes. "That's because you a fucking retard."

Bebe just rolls her eyes and quickly gets into her car. "Whatever bitch, have fun not having a job." She says as she drives away.

"Cette femelle."

* * *

**Alexis P.O.V.**

I took over as Linny went on his lunch break. I stood behind the counter still staring at Red Goth who was still in the same booth with the same goth kids. I sighed deeply as I watched him slowly drink his coffee and talk to his group of goths.

I sit up straight as I see him and the three others stand up from there seats and walk toward the glass doors.

They all walk out of the small building in a row, but then Red Goth turns around and starts to walk toward the counter. "Hey conformist." He says dully to me. "Um hey Red Goth." I reply.

Red Goth lays his arms on the counter. "So, do you mind telling me why you were staring at me the entire time I was here?" He asks with no expression on his face. "W-what?" I ask nervously.

Red Goth just sighs. "Look, just because I'm Goth doesn't mean I'm stupid."

I look around trying not to look him in the eyes. "I-I."

Red Goth keeps his eyes on mine, making it hard for me not to look. "Look conformist, I have to go so just hurry up and tell me.

I start to blush a deep red. "I um." Red Goth looks me up and down. "Oh, I see."

My face feels like it's on fire. "Um."

"Okay." Red Goth states. I see him faintly smile before taking a few steps back. "I'll see you later conformist." He turns and walks out of the small building. I look around before speaking to myself.

"What the hell just happened."

* * *

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

I stood outside as I waited for Clyde to pick me up. I still can't belive I said yes to this date. I waited in the could for a few minutes before Cylde pulled up in his car. "Well hey there pretty lady." He said as he got out of his side and walked over to the passenger side.

He opened the car door and took my hand. I took my seat as he shut the door.

The ride was ver short considering that the theater was only about seven blocks away. "Clyde rushed over to open my door and helps he out. We Walked over and stood in line waiting for our tickets.

It was getting colder and I deperatly needed a smoke. I pulled out a pack and my lighter and lit on up. Clyde looks at me. "You smoke?"

I nod. "Why does it bother you?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. I do to sometimes." I smile. "Do you want one?" Clyde smiles back. "Sure."

He takes one out of the pack and lights it with my lighter. We smoked in silence a we waited for our tickets. I look to Clyde as he puffs and I smile slightly.

We throw or cigarretts down and smash them with our feet as we got to the front. "Two please." Clyde says. before grabbing the tickets and taking my hand, pulling me inside.

As we take our seats Clyde reaches over and pulls me closer to him. "It's a little cold isn't it?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

I smile and roll my eyes. "Sure."

* * *

**Avery's P.O.V.**

We walked to the edge and looked down throughout the mountain. I pulled my hood over my head to try to keep my hair from flying everywhere. I smiled as I took a deep breath.

"So what do you think?" Stan asks through the noise of the wind. I just smiled and took another deep breath. We stood there for a few moments in silence, taking in the pureness of it all. It was so peaceful and innocent looking.

Stan turned to look at me for a moment and smiled. "Can I tell you something?" I returned the smile. "Of course."

"I think you beautiful." I blush slightly and smile. Stan slowly started to lean closer to me. I closed my eyes and leaned with him. As our lip were about to touch we were startled by a loud horn.

"Get a room!" I heard a voice yell.

We turned around to see Kenny sticking his head out of the window of his truck waving his arm. I saw Eliza sitting in the passenger seat with a small smile plastered to her face. I see Stan roll his eyes as Kenny got out of his truck along with Eliza.

"You come here?" Stan asked Kenny. Kenny smiled and nodded. "Yeah man, Eliza and I needed to talk so I took her here, but I see you were getting it on with the new girl, so." Stan rolled his eyes. "Shut up Kenny."

He started to walk back to his car with a huff. I quickly said goodbye to the two and followed him. I found my way to my side and got in. "So what was that all about?" I asked him.

Stan sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that Kenny pisses me off sometimes. It's not like I don't like him, it's just that he always ruins something for me." I smile and take his hand.

He smiled back and started the car. "I should get you home huh?" My eyes went wide.

Oh yeah, home.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? either way I had fun writing it. Well, I should upload this before I go to my friends house to play XBOX! :D**

**IMPORTANT! : If you have any suggestions for yours or my OC, I will gladly consider it! :D**

**Your cute and I'll see you next time! BYEE! ;D**


	6. high school love and bitches

**Oh my god I am so sorry this took forever! but with the holidays and my whole family coming and staying forver I couldn't find the time to write, cause I hadn't seen them in forever and really wanted to spend some time with my cousin. So I hope you aren't to mad and can forgive me. :)**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions fell free to tell me. :)**

**IMPORTANT! Go check out my new story Long way down. If you like send in your OC'S :)**

**Well enoght talking and self promoting. PLease enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

**Avery's P.O.V. 2nd period**

It was something about the periodic table. The periodic table and how it was arranged, but I wasn't paying attention.I was too busy thinking about Stan. I stared at the board with a blank expression on my face.

I couldn't get him off my mind. It had been two days since I talked to him.

I sighed.

Stan was really confusing me. He keeps telling me nce things and signs that he likes me, but he wont make a move. Maybe he isn't ready though, maybe he needs more time before he goes into another relationship.

I couldn't help but be happy around him, even if it doesn't seem i'm happy. Stan is the only person I've truely been happy around for a long time, and I haven't even known him long.

The bell rings dismissing the students to their designated third periods.

I slowly made my way down the hall and toward my class. As I came closer, i got the sudden urge to keep going.

Without thinking I past my classroom and headed toward the choir room. I knew I didn't have choir until fourth period, but my feet couldn't stop.

The room was empty and lonely. I took at seat at the piano and rubbed my temples.

I shook slightly.

I opened to piano and layed my hand softly down on the keys. It has been so long since I've played.

I sighed and tapped on each key.

* * *

**Priscilla's P.O.V. 3rd period**

I walked across the field as I pulled out my cigarette. I didn't feel like going to third so I desided to just walk around and smoke, maybe even eat something.

I rubbed my hands togther to kept them from becoming numb. I kept walking around not knowing where to go. My cheeks were red from the sharp cold wind that kept hitting my face.

I walked into the closest building to get out of the snow.

I walk past the choir room and stopped dead in my tracks. The sounds coming from the closed door was beautiful to me.

I looked through the small glass and stared in amazment at the beautiful girl at the piano who was in deep consintation at the notes of her voice and keys of the large instrument.

I smiled to myself. I've only spoke to Avery once, but I couldn't help but admire her.

I found her beautiful a sweet, I just wished that she would at least notice me.

My thoughts were inturupted by a different sound escaping the room. I looked back to see Stan Marsh enter the room through the other door.

I sighed.

Stan was a really nice guy, but Avery only noticed him.

I dropped my cigarette and walked away to leave them be.

* * *

**Stan's P.O.V. 3rd period**

I sat in my third period class wondering where Avery was. I saw her walking toward this class, butthen she disapeared on me. I looked at the teacher who was busy writing on the board.

I quickly and quietly grabbed my backpack and tip toed out the door.

I didn't know where to go so I just started mindlessly walking down the empty hall ways and out to the main field. I stopped and sighed. Walking around wasn't going to help me find Avery, she might not even be at school. Maybe she wen't home early.

I started toward the choir room thinking it would be best to just wait there until fourth period instead of walking around in the cold for the next thirty six minutes.

I made my way to one of the choir doors, but stopped as I heard music. I smiled at the familiar voice and opened the door.

She turned around startled by the noise. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Avery smiled. "It's okay."

"So why weren't you in english?" I asked as I took a seat beside her. Avery sighed. "I just didn't feel like learning about shakspeare or reading the scarlet letter today."

I smiled softly at her. "Who does?" We stared silenty at each other before I moved my hand on hers. She nervously looked down and removed her hand.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid." I whispered as I kept my eyes locked on hers.

* * *

**Eliza's P.O.V. 3rd period**

I looked down at my notebook with boredom. Mr. Kostedt was going on and on about things I just didn't care about. The only thing that was currently on my mind was the blond haired man that stole my heart.

Kenny.

I smiled at the name. He took me to the top of a mountain that had the most beautiful view. He took me to talk about what had happend at the party, but none of tha mattered once we got there.

The only thing that mattered was his lips on mine.

I couldn't wait to see him again, but I wouldn't until lunch.

I sighed.

I couldn't wait to see my boy... "Ms. Burgess?" I looked up as I heard the teacher call my name, "Would you care to tell me how to simpify the equation thats on the board?"

I looked at the snickering class then to the front board.

2(a -3) + 4b - 2(a -b -3) + 5

"I um... I don't know."

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V. passing after 3rd period**

I walked down the hall with a frown on my face. I wanted to forget about that asshole Craig, but I culdn't help but think about him. I really liked him and I thought he liked me too, but I was wrong.

I can't believe he would do this to me.

I opened my locker and put up my books for choir. I shut my locker to see Craig walking toward me. I sighed and let him get closer. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to talk Alice." He replied in a saddened yet monotoned. "There's nothing to say to you asswipe." I said as I started to walk away.

"Well you don't have to talk." Craig said, making me turn around. "Just listen, I'm really sorry about what happened. I led you on at the party, and never told you I was seeing someone."

"Your just phrasing what happened and it's not helping." I replied.

"Look, what I did was wrong and not forgivable. I know that, but I wanted you to know that I really do like you and I broke up with the other girl. I just wanted you to know that i'm sorry, and I have never said that to anyone before."

I sighed and looked him in the eyes before walking past him.

I didn't look back as he cursed to himself. I let one tear run down my cheek and wiped it away.

Why are guys such assholes, but still can have a way with words?

* * *

**Sydney's P.O.V. passing after 3rd period**

I gripped my hand tighter as I held Clyde's. I smile slightly as he tugs me closer to him.

We walked slowly down the hallway seeing nothing but each other. I sighed when I reached my locker knowing this is where we would part.

I sighed sadly as we stopped in front of my locker. "What wrong beautiful?" Clyde asked. I smiled. "Nothing."

Like he was reading my mind he replied. "We'll see each other at lunch babe." He said with a sexy smile. I smiled back. "I know." He let go of my hand and stepped closer to me. His face was inches away mine as he stared into my eyes.

He suddenly kissed my cheek then pulled away.

"I'll see you soon sexy." He said with a wink before walking away.

I sighed with dissapointment.

We've never kissed and everytime I think he's going to, he only kisses my cheek. I sighed once more before walking into my class.

I really like him and I think he likes me a lot too, but why hasen't he done it yet?

Was there something wrong with me?

Why won't he kiss me?

* * *

**Linny's P.O.V. passing after 3rd period**

I kept a close eye out for the easiest person to find. As I spotted him, I made my way closer.

He was standing by his locker with a bored expression on his face.

I smiled and without saying anything I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him as I walked. I ignored his complaints and verbal threats and pulled him into a bathroom. I looked through each stall to make sure it was empty.

As I looked over to him he sighed. "What?"

"Did you tell anyone?" I asked. Eric looked confused. "Why the hell would I tell anyone?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I was just curious." Eric growled. "And you brought me into a bathroom for that?" "Eric would you please stop being so stubborn, It's not like you were doing anything."

Eric just rolled his eyes and kept his mouth shut.

"I also wanted to know how you feel." I continued. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like, how you really feel about me." Eric looked nervous. "I- I already told you that I like you. Isn't that enough?" I sighed in frustration. "But do you really like me, like a lot? Because I've been thinking about it and I want to be more with you, like an item."

Eric just stood there in silence with no expression on the boys face.

He finally stepped closer to me. "Okay, we'll be an item."

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V. lunch**

I got to the cafeteria as fast as the crowd would let me.

I couldn't find any of my friends, and I was stuck in the crowd not knowing where to sit I stood there awkwardly until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and felt my face get red. Red goth was sitting alone at a table in the back corner of the room. His hands were signaling me to walk over to him. "Hey conformist, come here."

I obeyed and slowly made my way toward the goth boy.

"You look lost, do you want to sit here with me?" He asked. I nervously nodded my head and sat across from him. I was awkward sitting with him knowing that he knew I liked him.

"So, do anything conformisty today." I just shrugged.

The rest of lunch was silent between us and it was killing me. I wanted to talk, but I had no idea what to say. I just quietly ate my food as Red Goth and I randomly exchanged looks.

He finally got up and picked up his empty tray. "Well, see you later conformist." He then walked away leaving me here sitting alone.

I sighed.

Would I ever get the guts to talk to him? Why was It so difficult?

* * *

**Analisa's P.O.V. lunch**

I took a seat next to Kyle and exchanged lirtatious smiles. He slipped his hand under the table and grabbed my hand.

I blushed slightly and squeezed back as a reply.

"So, how's school going?" He asked. Wow, what a unoriginal question. "Great."

Kyle smiled and pecked my lips. I smiled and scooted closer to him. "Kyle?"

"Hmm?" Was his reply. "Do you like me?" I asked with a silly grin on my face. Kyle looked confused. "What kind of question is that, of course I do."

I smiled to myself and continued to eat my food. Kyle was still holding my hand making it difficult for the both of us to eat anything. After awhile I started to look around. "Hey, where are Stan and Avery?"

Kyle looked around then shrugged."Who knows, they were here earlier today."

We both continued to eat or meal in a kind silence. Kyle looked at me and suddenly pecked my cheek. I looked back at him as he smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

I giggled and grabbed his face, pulling his lips toward mine.

I plled away and smiled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

* * *

**Avery's P.O.V. lunch**

I followed Stan out of the choir room and across the feild. We walked in silence with occational looks at each other.

He led me to the side of the building and stopped in his place.

"What are we doing?" I asked nervously. Stan shrugged. "I don't know." I rolled my eyes. "Well, you told me to follow you, so I followed you. Why are we out here? Can't we just go inside where it's warm?"

Stan just smiles. "So how's you day going?"

I look at him with a pissed off look. "Are you serious? You took me out here in the cold to ask how my day is going?"

He just kept smiling. "Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

Silence.

I groaned.

I finally let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, we'll just stand in silence. Weirdo."

Stan starts laughing. "What's so funny?" He wipes his eyes. "You."

We stood in more silence before Stan spoke back up.

"I really like you Avery." I looked up at him. He had a serious expression on his face.

I smiled. "I really like you too." He smiled back. "Well, I'm gonna go eat before lunch is over." I walked away from him feeling his eyes on me the enitre time.

* * *

**Wendy's P.O.V. lunch**

I looked around the crowded lunch room in search of a hot raven haired boy.

I desperatly wanted to chat with him about our relationship, but he was no where in sight. I walked around, but he wasn't even in the room.

I took myself outside. Stan had been ignoring my phone calls, and It was bothering me. I walked around the building to see him talking to that stupid whore. What was her name? Avery, I think.

I glared at them as I saw them talking, but I couldn't here a word they were saying. She suddenly walks away from him and I take my chance to walk to him.

"Hi stan." I say in a fliftatious way.

He sighed. "Hey Wendy." I stood close to him and smiled. "So, why have you been ignoring my phone calls?"

He shrugged. "I've been busy." I rolled my eyes making sure he wasn't looking. "Busy with that slut i'm sure." He looked at me with a glare. "If I was hanging out with her, why would it be any of your buisness?"

"I was just saying, why would you hang out with her when you could be hanging out with me again? I mean like, Aren't I more fun and willing to do things with you?"

"What are you getting at?" He questions.

I shrug. "Nothing, but dont you miss me? Don't you miss the things I did with you?" I slowly creeped my hand under his shirt. He didn;'t pull away which made me smile. "I'm better for you Stan, just face it. What an she give to you that is so much better than wat I've already given you?"

I hear Stan take a ragged breath.

I lean foward close to his lips. "I can give you so much more and you know that."

I pressed my lips against his. He didn't pull away, no. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I smiled into the kiss.

He should forget about that stupid slut Avery now.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please review and all that jazz.**

**IMPORTANT! If you have any ideas for your or my OC you are welcome to that :)**

**Your cute, and I'll see you next time! BYEE!**


End file.
